50 first dates
by savage6.9
Summary: Sasuke was a womanizer he never thought he would fall in love. But life seemed to have other plans for him. He has to make her fall in love with him not just once. Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my version of this movie with Hinata and Sasuke. I don't own Naruto I'm just borrowing kishi characters.**

* * *

"Why Sasuke. Why didn't you tell me you were a secret agent" she sadly asked him .

"I'm sorry Kristina. I would've told you sooner but I didn't want to jeopardize my mission." Sasuke told her firmly. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and beach shorts. They were both talking on the docks calmly, well at least he was she on the other hand looks like he was about to start bursting into tears. She looked up to his face "Its Kristen. Well maybe when you get back from your mission we could hang out" she smiled hoping he would say yes.

"I know I changed your name for your protection. I'm sorry I'll be in Peru I might take longer then expected. Oh I said that a little loud." He proceeds to talk into his watch."That's a nine eight five. Cover up might be blown"

"Okay well call me" she leaned in to kiss him.

"ROGER MOVING OUT." He talked into his watch and ran to jump into a Jet ski.

"What the hell!?" The guy driving the jet ski was shocked.

"Sorry bro just keep driving I'll give you twenty dollars"

"You got it. How's your balls?"

"Killing me. Just drive faster" He waved off to Kristen who looked extremely sad but was also waving.

Time skip

"Ow man take it easy you're stitching a human being not a dolphin" Naruto said in pain.

"Well I am a vet not a doctor. Plus what hell were you doing swimming with a shark they're dangerous" Sasuke says while carefully stitching him up.

"No they're not sharks are the most loveable creatures. They only bite when they you touch their private parts. Hey I should make a book…sharks they only bite when you touch their private parts."

Sasuke shakes his head and calls him an idiot. "Alright I'm done. You have to put this ointment one two time a day you could manage that" he hands him the medicine.

"Hey bro what's wrong with this turtle" asks Naruto while looking at an x-ray.

"That turtle has lungs problems from smoking too much turtle weed keep it up and you'll end up like him" Sasuke says while he's putting away his medical supplies. He lived under the aquarium. Being a vet it was important for him to be there incase of an emergency. It wasn't shabby it was actually quite nice he had his bed which conveniently turned into a sofa he a few desks a dining table, a plasma tv, a refrigerator and a stove what else could he want?

"What I don't smoke weed" Naruto says nervously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto walked up to him and hands a piece of paper with a number written on it. Sasuke raised an eyebrow"What's this?"

"I met a pretty blond girl she said she was here on a business trip. I told her to call you if you wanted to have a nice time. If I wasn't married to Sakura I would've handled it myself." Sasuke nods his head and puts the paper in his pocket. Naruto walks to the fridge to get a beer for him and Sasuke. He hands Sasuke the beer and smirks he put his right foot on the bed and leans a little towards Sasuke who is on the opposite side "You now you might just settle down one day and fall in love and your womanizing days are going to over"

"Why are you saying such cruel things to me and why is your foot on my pillow…I don't want your ass on it either get up get up!" Sasuke says a little annoyed. Naruto chuckled and stood up "It might happen you know"

"Mhhm I'm sure"

Time skip

Sasuke was on his boat test driving it. His dream was to go to Alaska and study the way nature of walrus. He checking every thing was okay when suddenly a part of the mast breaks. He was lucky enough to duck his head right in time. Pieces of wood go flying into the ocean. Sasuke had fallen with the Sail on top of him. "Are you fucking kidding me!" He yells angrily.

Sasuke takes a small motor boat to part closest part of Hawaii. He walks to a diner and sits down on the stool close to the counter. A waiter walks to up him.

"Aloha my name is Tsunade what can I get for you today"

"I guess I'll just have a cup of coffee"

"You guess" she says putting her hand on her waist.

"Yeah I'm just waiting till the coast guard comes to tow my boat" Sasuke says a little sad.

"What did you have for breakfast"

"I had a recess and a cup of coffee"

She snorts"That's not breakfast. I'll get you spam and eggs. Nick I need spam and eggs!" She walks off to take another order. Suddenly a big husky guy with a tattoo on his face walks up to Sasuke.

"Hey you like peanut butter cups"

"Uh …yes?" Sasuke says feeling a little weird about the question.

"Do you want me to put peanut butter cups on top of your egg" Nick asks a little to sweetly.

"No that's okay"

Nick scoffs and leaves mumbling something about peanut butter cups.

Sasuke shakes his head and returns to read the newspaper when a bright light shines on his eyes. He turns to see who's doing it, finally finding the person he stops. There was beautiful girl with bluish hair, she had porcelain tan skin and a cute button nose her lips were full pink color. She was reading the newspaper as well. Sasuke just stared mesmerized by her beauty.

Time skip her few hours later

"How come you didn't talk to her" Naruto asks a little confused.

"I was off my game but man oh man why she cute" Sasuke tell him as they both sat down and talked. As Naruto was about to respond Alexa comes running down with a panic look.

"Sasuke! Jocko he's not breathing!" Sasuke rushed upstairs. When he got there he saw Jocko laying on his side not looking good. He rushed to him. "Alexa give me a fish" Alexa goes to the ice cold barrel where's tons of fishes and picks one she rushed back to him."That's a little to small go to the bottom of the barrel." She does as she told and dives in the barrel. She hands him the fish he tries to see if Jocko wants it but he rejects it. "Its not working!" She says panicking.

"I know I know Alexa" he slaps her with the fish. "I'm sorry I fish slapped. But you needed a fish slap to calm down. Are you calm?"

"Yes fish slap calmed me down"

Sasuke got up and stood over Jocko stomach "Okay I'm gonna try to get him manually breathing stand close to his face to see if works."

She nods her head and did as she was told.

"One two three" Sasuke pushed down on his stomach."Nothing" Alexa says still worried.

"Okay one more time one two three" He pushed down again. Jocko puked all over her face for few seconds.

"Wow. That's a lot of vomit" Sasuke says a little disgusted.

"This is why I got into this business to save sea animals" She managed to smile even though she was covered in vomit.

"That's great why dont you go get yourself cleaned up." As she walks away Sasuke turns to Jocko "I thought you were gonna burp but the vomit thing was awesome" Sasuke smiles giving him a high five. "Did you see that Willy" He turned to the penguin who which in return start dancing in circles. Sasuke starts dancing as well Jocko decides to join them. "Yeah that's what she gets for eating my roast beef sandwich"

* * *

Alright that's it. Tell me what you think. Much love Savage


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was currently doing an ultrasound on a seal while Alexa held the computer.

"I think she was a local" Sasuke said to Alexa.

"I thought you like the bitches from out of state?" She asked him g confused. Sasuke found the baby seal "Yeah that's usually my policy. Freeze it right there please." He took a good look at the computer screen"There's the little fella. Congratulations mommy" He softly patted the seal belly. He stood up but stopped when Alexa asked him a question"Are you afraid of commitment? Let me guess your high school sweetheart cheated on you"

Sasuke shook his head "No it was college girlfriend. She cheated on me with her academic advisor. She liked older women about fifty years older"

"You shouldn't dwell on the past. Let it go and love on"

Sasuke had decided to take Alexa advice. He sat down two tables in front of Hinata.

"Hey! Mr. Peanut butter cup your back" Nick said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Mr. Could kill me in one punch. I couldn't get enough of those spam and eggs. How about you fry me up spam and put it on top of my eggs?"

"You got it" Nick went back to the kitchen but not before greeting Hinata.

Sasuke saw Hinata making a house out her waffles, she was struggling to put a little door on it. Sasuke took the opportunity, he stood up and walked to her table.

"Here why don't you do this instead" He grabbed a toothpick and slid it between the waffles "Now the waffles people go in and out"

Hinata shyly looked up "Why didn't I think of that."

Sasuke smiled "You already created the waffles house don't push yourself too much" He was about to walk back to his table when he hear speak.

"Wait!..I...I see that you're sitting by yourself w...would you like to sit with me" She had a small blush on her cheeks that Sasuke found absolutely adorable. He nodded and sat down on the opposite side.

Across the diner Tsuande saw them talking together, she had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

"I'm Hinata" Hinata smiled at Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke. Nice to meet you. I'd like to shake your hand but I smell like fish" Sasuke said awkwardly as he picked up a lemon from the table to clean his hands.

"Ah. S…so that's there the smell is coming from. I love that smell" She smiled brightly at him.

"No you don't only fish and walrus like that smell"

"No. I actually do. My dad is a Fisherman" Hinata smiled bigger when she remembered her father "He goes every Sunday with my brother Neji fishing. When they come back I hug them and hold on to them about five minutes each. And they smell just like that"

Sasuke smiled a little to himself. She was very different from all the girls he had gotten with. "So what do you do?"

"I'm an art teacher. I love my students. And you?" Hinata asked very interested.

"I'm a vet at the aquarium. My plan is to go see the natural life's of walruses. To see how they actually live"

"That sounds interesting"

"Yes. Walruses have the second largest penis in mammals"

Hinata blushed a little "a...ah. . W.…who has the first."

Sasuke was about to say he does but instead he pointed to tattoo face.

Hinata started laughing hysterically.

"I like your laugh" Sasuke said smiling a bit

"I like you making me laugh" Hinata smiled back.

The whole morning they talked about life and their careers until Tsunade interrupted them by telling them they had to leave due to the fact that it was already noon.

Sasuke walked Hinata to her car.

"It was nice meeting Hinata. I'd love to have breakfast again with you tomorrow"

Hinata shyly nodded her head in agreement "I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke"

* * *

Alright sorry for the very late update. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review. Much love savage


End file.
